Talking to the moon
by Twiandre
Summary: Mis vecinos, amigos y familia creen que estoy loca por hablarle a la luna, lo que ellos no saben es que la luna te escucha y silenciosamente te responde. One-Shot


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M (:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Talking to the moon<strong>

Mis vecinos, amigos y familia creen que estoy loca, lo sé por la manera en que me miran o cuando me repiten una y otra vez que hablándole a la luna mi padre no iba a volver, eso lo sabía de sobra, lo que ellos no sabían era que yo le hablaba a la luna para que me trajera a alguien con quien estar no a mi padre de vuelta. Sentía un vacio en mi pecho en parte era por la pérdida de mi padre y en parte porque me hacía falta ese alguien que te apoyaba en momentos como este, esa complemento que te ayudaba a salir adelante en estas situaciones tan duras de la vida. Puede que tuviera a mi hermana y a su novio cuidándome todo el tiempo, eso era gratificante pues mi madre vivía con su esposo en Berlín motivo por el cual no pudo venir al entierro de mi padre, pero me hacía falta el amor de mi vida, eso que tanto le envidiaba a Esme porque tanto ella como yo sabíamos que Carlisle era el amor de su vida.

Nunca había pensado en eso y cuando veía a mi hermana Esme junto con su novio Carlisle siempre pensaba en que después se les pasaría el amor y por una pequeña adversidad cada uno tomaría rumbos diferentes, inclusive pensé que con la muerte de Charlie, Carlisle abandonaría a Esme, pero todo lo contrario sucedió, el se quedo ahí junto a ella apoyándola cada día, y eso fue lo que me hizo pensar en si algún día yo tendría a esa persona que estuviera para mi incondicionalmente, si algún día llegaría el amor para mí, pero lo estaba empezando a dudar a mis 19 años aun no había sentido nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para iniciar una relación.

Es por eso que desde hace tres veces me siento aquí sola en la ventana hablándole a luna, pidiéndole que me dé a ese alguien y preguntándole si hay alguien al otro lado hablándole también, pidiéndole lo mismo o soy yo la única loca que lo hace.

Por lo general me quedaba hasta las dos de la mañana sentada en la ventana pero hoy era diferente, mi mejor amiga Alice se iba del pueblo por lo que mi desvelo se acrecentó, el motivo de su partida era que quería iniciar la universidad en Paris y su mellizo quería probar con las universidades estadounidenses. Eso me destrozaba no solo no tenía el amor de un chico para apoyarme sino que mi único apoyo sincero se iba también, tal vez la luna está en mi contra y en lugar de darme me quitaba. Alice se asomo a su ventana también llorando, aun no lo podíamos creer que ese día en que ella me dejaría había llegado tan rápido.

-Te extrañaré, aun no entiendo porque no quieres ir conmigo Bells

-Al tu sabes que por más que lo desee aun no tengo el suficiente dinero y no estoy dispuesta a que tu padre corra con mis gastos.

-Está bien, solo respóndeme cuando te llame, de igual manera mi hermano es un buen chico Bella, él no es como los demás idiotas de nuestra generación - ese tono de suplica era arrollador- Tal vez un día de estos la luna te de todo lo que estas esperando.

-Eso espero Ali

-Nos vemos mañana, cuidate y descansa, quiero tener un buen recuerdo de mi mejor amigo, no un recuerdo de una ojerosa y fea Bella- Alice cerro su ventana y apago la luz de su habitación, de nuevo quedábamos solo la luna y yo.

Al siguiente día fui al aeropuerto junto con Esme y Carlisle a despedir a Alice, fue duro pero era para el beneficio de ella. Nos quedamos esperando al hermano de Alice, debíamos darle la bienvenida de buena forma aunque no me alegrara el hecho de que él viniera a ocupar el lugar de Alice.

-Chicos el vuelo de Edward acaba de aterrizar si gustan pueden acompañarnos a recibirlo-ese era Edward, el padre de Alice y Edward

-Con mucho gusto iremos Edward – Esme tan cordial como siempre, nótese mi sarcasmo, yo solo sonreí cordialmente a Edward y deje que nos guiara.

Alice me había mostrado una foto suya por lo que lo reconocí fácilmente, definitivamente esa fotografía no le hacía ni pizca de justicia a lo que en realidad era, no era lindo, eso era quedarse corto, tenía un porte elegante, digno de un ingles, con ese cabello cobrizo revuelto me imagino que por lo largo del vuelo. En cuanto vio a sus padres una enorme sonrisa alumbro su rostro y corrió a abrazarlos, era un momento emotivo pero entonces recordé el porqué él estaba aquí y eso me hizo odiarlo.

-Y mi duende ¿En donde esta?- pregunto una voz tan aterciopelada que casi, por un pequeño instante hizo que se me olvidara el dolor.

-Se ha ido a Paris ¿No lo sabías?- respondí de manera hosca acompañando a mi voz con una mirada que irradiaba odio.

-Si claro que lo sabía, pero pensé que me esperaría- Sus ojos se cristalizaron, no lo puedo creer Alice tenía razón cuando decía que cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba Edward era un chico bastante sensible.

-Eso era lo planeado hijo pero la agencia de viajes llamo hace unos días a informar que el invierno en Paris estaba algo fuerte por lo que debían adelantar todos los vuelos- Elizabeth le explicaba a Edward con tanta maternidad que me hizo recordar a Reneé.

-Vale, al menos mi duende podrá cumplir su sueño-soltó un suspiro y enseguida recordó que no solo sus padres estaban ahí- Lo siento fue descortés de mi parte no haberme presentado antes, soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto- extendió su mano hacia Esme quien sin ningún problema la tomo.

-El placer es todo nuestro Edward, soy Esme Swan, él es mi pro… novio y mi hermana- Note el cambio de palabras que había hecho Esme, no lo podía creer se iban a casar y ni siquiera me lo habían comentado, eso me hizo sentir excluida de sus decisiones, por lo general Esme me contaba todo lo que le pasaba.

-Mucho gusto Carlisle- ambos apretaron sus manos y en cuanto las soltaron todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí, esperando que me presentara.

-Isabella Swan- susurre mirando al piso, no quería que alguien notara mi falta de ánimo, tome la mano de Edward pero este me jalo hacia sí y me beso en la mejilla.

-Un placer conocerte Bella- me sonroje ante nuestra presentación aunque me pareció algo atrevido que me llamara Bella y aparte me besara sin mi consentimiento.

-Lo siento, yo... no debí- tartamudeaba, se veía tierno mientras se sonrojaba.

-Tienes razón no debiste- Solté su mano y me dirigí al auto con ellos pisándome los talones, estaban distribuyendo los automóviles, es que simplemente ¿no nos podíamos ir como habíamos venido?, solo que en lugar de Alice estaba Edward, esa era la pequeña diferencia, una diferencia que me ponía con los nervios de punta.

-Bella- me llamo Esme, voltee en su dirección y me indico con el dedo que me acercara- Tu iras con Edward en el volvo y le enseñaras en donde queda la casa, mientras tanto nosotros iremos a hacer ciertas cosas con los padres de Edward, nos vemos en el Pomodo de Seattle a las ocho de la noche, sean puntuales, tenemos una reservación, vayan elegantes. Te quiero- Luego de darme todas las indicaciones me dio un beso en la frente y se subió al auto en donde ya estaban los padres de Edward y Carlisle.

-¿Quieres manejar o lo hago yo?-Pregunto Edward a mis espaldas

-Maneja tu, no estoy muy familiarizada con ese auto y con mi torpeza soy capaz hasta de chocarlo- reí ante mi ocurrencia y Edward solo abrió los ojos como platos para luego reír conmigo.

Como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí. Durante el camino hablamos de su vida en Londres y de mi vida en Forks, luego llegamos al tema de nuestros planes a futuro y fue cuando recordé a Alice por lo que voltee hacia la ventana para que no viera mis lágrimas.

-¿La extrañas cierto? – yo solo asentí no quería que se me partiera la voz – Mira Bella yo sé que no te agrado por el hecho de que este reemplazando a Alice ¿o me equivoco? – negué con mi cabeza – Yo también llegue a pensar lo mismo, yo quiero a Alice aquí con nosotros tanto o más que tu, pero es una decisión que Ali tomo y por mas dolor que me cause estar separado de nuevo de mi duende no le puedo cortar las alas, no puedo impedir que ella realice su sueño, seria egoísta pedirle que se quede cuando se que es lo último que ella quiere- Voltee a ver a Edward, él solo miraba fijo a la carretera mientras hablaba, tenía toda la razón nosotros no podíamos impedirle volar, mirándolo desde ese punto de vista Edward solo quería realizar su sueño al igual que Alice, tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, me iba a permitir conocerlo.

Después de esa pequeña revelación seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, pero de un momento a otro me pregunto por mis padres, le conté sobre su separación y que René vivía en Berlín junto con su esposo, no quería que supiera sobre la muerte de mi padre, aspiraba a que pensara que por esposo me refería a mi padre.

-¿Y tu padre? – Pero como raro pensé mal, solté un suspiro antes de contestarle, tenía que sacar todo así fuera con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-Charlie murió hace tres meses, una bala perdida le atravesó el pecho en un operativo en Port Angeles. Todos piensan que es por eso mi falta de ánimo para todo pero lo cierto es que no es así, mi falta de ánimo es solo porque...- No me dejó terminar cuando el ya estaba continuando mi frase.

-Porque necesitas a alguien que te apoye, alguien que sea más que tu amigo, que sea tu complemento y te acompañe en estas situaciones tan duras de la vida, lo sé y te entiendo.

-¿Co…Como lo sabes? ¿Alice te conto algo?

-Jaja no Bella, no eres la única persona en el mundo que se siente de esa manera- Su voz denotaba tristeza.

-Ah si y ¿Quién mas se siente así?

-Yo Bella, por eso se como son las cosas, pero yo aprendí a crear una máscara para que la gente no creyera que estaba loco o que me estaba convirtiendo en emo o algo por el estilo.

-¿A quién perdiste para que te sintieras así?

-Me imagino que Alice te conto cuando mi abuelo murió hace seis meses.

-Si lo recuerdo, Alice estuvo llorando en mi habitación por una semana hasta que entendimos que así debía ser.

-Yo vivía con él, para mí fue muy duro perder al hombre que me había acompañado durante cinco años. Así debía ser, eso es cierto, pero era difícil no tener a esa alma gemela ahora que me quedaba solo con la abuela, y el verla llorar al abuelo fue lo que más me hizo desear tener a ese alguien junto a mí.

-A mi me hizo falta ese alguien al ver como Carlisle consolaba y apoyaba a mi hermana todo el tiempo y yo solo tenía a Alice.

-Pero tenias a la mejor de las personas junto a ti- Edward sonrió con el recuerdo de Alice.

-Eso tenlo por seguro. Voltea a la derecha! – Casi grite al ver que ya habíamos llegado a Forks y estábamos a punto de pasarnos el sendero por donde quedaban nuestras casas. Cuando paso el sendero le indique en donde parquear y le ayude a acomodar sus cosas.

-Gracias Bella, has sido de gran ayuda.

-No te preocupes, ese era mi trabajo- Baje las escaleras se nos iba a hacer tarde para arreglarnos- Nos vemos en dos horas para salir hacia Seattle.

-Vale te esperare en la puerta de tu casa- me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta de entrada, aun con el asombro camine hasta mi casa y me interne en mi baño.

Después de una hora en la tina decidí que era hora de vestirme y maquillarme, salí del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla, así me dirigí hacia mi closet en donde rebusque hasta encontrar un lindo vestido que me había regalado Esme pero que nunca me había atrevido usar, era palabra de honor a mitad de muslo de un tono azul rey, me hacía ver alta, un milagro para mi pues a mis 19 años me había quedado en mis escasos 1.64 m de altura. Hoy por primera vez iba a usar tacones, era algo raro pero sabía que lo que hoy nos iban a anunciar era su compromiso, no soy boba como para no notarlo y quería que fuera una noche especial. No me maquille, no sentí que lo necesitara y recogí mi cabello en un elegante peinado con la peineta que la abuela Marie me había regalado. Estaba lista pero aun faltaban diez minutos para que Edward me recogiera por lo que decidí leer un rato en la ventana, de un momento a otro sentí que alguien me observaba era una mirada fija que me intimidaba, así que levante mi vista y ahí estaba Edward en su ventana observándome con un sonrisa en su cara, en cuanto vio que le observaba también me saludo con su mano y me dijo que esperara en la puerta. Baje lentamente y la abrí.

-Buenas noches, Bella- susurro bajito mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Edward- lo mire a los ojos y pude ver diversión en ellos y no solo en sus ojos también se estaba riendo de algo - ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Pregunte algo enojada, detestaba que se burlaran de mi.

-Nada es solo que o te maquillaste mucho o estás muy sonrojada – creo que me sonroje aun más ante su comentario, cosa que lo hizo reír aun más – Pero por lo que veo ni te has maquillado.

-No no lo he hecho, acostúmbrate a ver un arbolito de navidad durante todo el año- murmure mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Valdrá la pena, navidad siempre te trae cosas buenas.

Como en el aeropuerto Edward abrió la puerta para mí y para nuestra fortuna conducía como loco pues íbamos retrasados. Llegamos exactamente a las 8:04 pm a lo que Esme me felicito por mi extraña puntualidad y a Edward también lo felicitaron sus padres pues al parecer el también tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde. La cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Esme le dedico una mirada significativa a Carlisle, quien respondió con un asentimiento.

-Bella y familia Cullen, en vista de que ustedes han sido el mayor apoyo que hemos tenido durante estos últimos tres meses y que siempre han sido como de la familia les queremos dar una noticia- Esme tomo la mano de Carlisle quien se encontraba de pie junto a Esme- Bella se que ya lo habrás deducido y sé que piensas que te he excluido pero no es así queríamos informarles de manera especial que en tres meses Carlisle y yo nos casaremos.

No pude reaccionar en ese momento a pesar de ya saber la noticia era impactante que fuera en tan solo tres meses, me levante de mi lugar y corrí a abrazar a Esme, la cual me recibió gustosa en sus brazos, luego se nos unió Elizabeth y empezamos a gritar como locas, solo faltaba Alice para completar este cuadro de locas, al parecer las tres pensamos en lo mismo pues suspiramos. En cambio los hombres estaban dándose un apretón de manos y deseándole suerte a Carlisle.

-Y a que no adivinan ¿Que duende es la diseñadora de mí vestido de novia?

-¿Alice? – Esme asintió- Pero ¿Cómo si ella está en Paris? – pregunte yo algo impresionada.

-De regalo de bodas Alice ha hecho el diseño y ella misma lo confeccionará allá en Paris, luego lo enviara en un encargo.

-Wow! Ali es asombrosa.

-Pero bueno esto merece ser festejado, así que nos vamos para el _Hooverville Bar – _Esme ya estaba entusiasmada, pero eso significaba que ni Edward ni yo podíamos ir por ser menores de edad- Lo sentimos Edward y Bella pero tendrán que irse a casa, después podremos ir a celebrar con ustedes, ya verán.

-Tranquilos no se preocupen, nosotros estaremos bien ¿Verdad Bella? – Edward se veía cansado y yo también lo estaba por lo que no era ningún problema.

-Eso es cierto, no hay rencores – Le guiñé un ojo a Esme y le di un ligero apretón a su mano – De hecho creo que nosotros nos iremos ya, claro si te parece bien - en ese momento mire a Edward quien me miraba fijamente, él solo asintió y se empezó a despedir de los demás, yo imite su acción y me despedí de todos deseándoles suerte.

En algún momento del camino me quede profundamente dormida con mi pequeña cartera sobre las piernas. Estaba cómoda y profunda cuando sentí que alguien me movía, al sentir su cercanía solo gemí de enojo y me acomode mejor agarrándome de lo que sea que me estaba molestando. Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo era elevado y unos brazos me cargaban al mismo tiempo que trataban de abrir lo que suponía era la puerta de mi casa, abrí mis ojos lentamente y ahí estaba Edward llevándome en sus brazos hacia mi habitación. Miraba mi rostro mientras subía las escaleras.

-Hey! Mira hacia el camino, nos podemos caer- le replique como una anciana.

-Tranquila Bella que nada te pasara mientras yo esté aquí – por algún motivo le creí y me deje llevar me deposito en mi cama y suavemente puso sus labios sobre mi frente – Descansa.

Salió de mi habitación y pude escuchar como cerraba la puerta de entrada, pero el sueño se había ido y tenía ganas de hablar con la luna para contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Me levante de mi cama, me puse un pijama y mire la hora, hasta ahora era medianoche, aun me quedaban dos horas. Le conté sobre la despedida con Alice y la llegada de Edward.

-Sabes, no es tan malo como creí tal vez con el tiempo podamos ser buenos amigos- suspire – Aunque algo que me parece extraño es que exista alguien en el mundo que se siente igual que yo, ¿Soy la única que se sienta sola en su ventana a pedirte lo mismo siempre?

Por obvias razones no hubo respuesta, me resigne y decidí acostarme a dormir más temprano. Escuche cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron pero no les preste atención.

…..oOo…..

Han pasado tres meses desde el día en que Esme anuncio su compromiso y tal como lo había dicho tres meses después ósea hoy se casaban. Los preparativos estuvieron a cargo de Esme y Elizabeth no quería meterme en eso, en cambio he pasado los últimos tres meses con Edward, tal y como le dije a la luna ese día llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos aunque la idea me incomodaba un poco, ser tan cercana a él me hacía sentir especial y eso me daba miedo. Aun seguía hablándole a la luna pero por algún motivo el sueño ahora llegaba más temprano y me acostaba a la una de la mañana.

Hoy todos en la familia estaban como locos, que el peinado que el vestido que el maquillaje que las flores que lo viejo que lo nuevo que el liguero, parecían locas esquizofrénicas, gracias a Dios yo no había heredado los genes de locura esquizofrénica el día de tu boda, yo estaba relajada y calmada lo que a ellas les daba mas estrés. En cuanto me termine de alistar ayude a Esme con su vestido, se veía hermosa. Llegamos a la Iglesia en un auto antiguo era algo tradicional para nuestra familia, la cual se había reunido toda para el gran evento, a excepción de mamá quien dijo que Phil estaba enfermo y no podían viajar, no nos sorprendió el hecho de que sacara una excusa estúpida sino que sacara una excusa estúpida para faltar a la boda de su hija mayor, era inaudito.

Pero eso ahora no importaba porque teníamos al resto de la familia reunida y a nuestro Charlie en el cielo cuidándonos, Alice había hecho un trabajo excelente con el vestido de la novia pero también con el mío. Hoy romperíamos en algo la tradición, pues Charlie y nuestros abuelos han fallecido, así que sería yo quien le entregue a Carlisle a Esme.

Fue una ceremonia bastante emotiva, la recepción fue animada y graciosa al ver a todos los adultos algo pasados de copas y bailando en la pista de baile. Pocos éramos jóvenes y mas pocos los que bailaban, en una que otra ocasión se me acercaban mis primos para que bailáramos pero no soy muy buena en ello por lo que me negué. Estaba sentada en la mesa principal mirando como todos los hombres rodeaban a Esme tratando de "impresionarla" para que bailara con alguno de ellos cuando una respiración en mi cuello me sobresalto.

-Aceptaría usted bailar conmigo bella Bella- Me estremecí al sentir la respiración de Edward en mi cuello, Edward sabia que odiaba eso.

-Solo si no vuelves a hacer eso- tome su mano y nos conduje hacia la pista de baile.

La canción era movida pero con un toque sensual, mis manos estaban en su cuello y las suyas en mi cintura, pegándome cada vez más hacia él. Nos movíamos de manera sincronizada, por primera vez podía bailar sin tropezar, con Edward todo era más fácil hasta bailar.

-¿Disfrutas de la noche?- Dijo a mi oído ya que la música estaba a todo dar.

-Ahora más que nunca ¿Y tú?- Respondí cerca de su oído.

-Ahora más que nunca- nos acerco un poco más y seguimos bailando, disfrutando de cada momento. La canción acabo y juntos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la mesa- Se ven felices juntos – me dijo mientras miraba a Esme y Carlisle bailando como un par de enamorados.

-Se ven y se que son felices juntos, aunque la idea de quedarme dos semanas solas en mi casa no me agrada del todo- hice una mueca rara que hizo reír a Edward.

-No estarás sola, yo te acompañaré siempre que quieras

-Entonces ¿te quieres quedar por dos semanas en mi casa? – Respondí en son de burla.

-Tampoco dormiré en tu casa pero si estaré bien temprano allá y saldré bien tarde, así me tendrás la mayoría del tiempo.

-Me parece factible- estire mi mano derecha hacia la de él- ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho- tomo mi mano y la entrelazo a la suya en el momento en que Esme y Carlisle empezaban a hablar por el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias por presenciar este momento tan importante de nuestras vidas – decía Esme al borde de las lágrimas.

-Nos alegra poderlos tener aquí a todos juntos, esperamos hayan disfrutado de este día tanto como nosotros – prosiguió Carlisle.

-Pero es hora de partir a nuestra luna de miel – Esme ya estaba llorando por lo que Carlisle la abrazo y le dio un beso en la coronilla – Bella pórtate bien y nada de fiestas en casa, Edward vigílala y no te hagas su cómplice en cualquier locura que se le ocurra, y el resto de ustedes que tengan una linda noche, adiós.

Con esa advertencia y un fuerte abrazo Esme y Carlisle partieron a un destino desconocido por todos menos por Carlisle. Edward me llevo a casa de vuelta, prometiéndome estar mañana al otro día a primera hora en mi puerta, íbamos a mirar las inscripciones para la universidad tanto él como yo queríamos un lugar lejos de Forks por lo que lo más probable es que fuéramos a New York o a Chicago, ambos queríamos lo mismo y estábamos planeando rentar un apartamento juntos.

En cuanto me despedí de Edward corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme no me aguantaba ni un segundo mas estos tacones, me puse mi pijama y de nuevo me senté en la ventana.

-Hoy más que nunca te pregunto ¿Me traerás a ese alguien? – Susurre mirando a la luna que esta noche estaba llena, suspire derrotada, tal vez la luna no me lo traería.

-¿Hablándole a la luna?- Me sorprendí al escuchar a alguien a esta hora, era Edward en su ventana – Y yo que creía que era el único loco que lo hacía.

-¿Tu… Tú también lo haces? - la sorpresa aun no me dejaba hablar claro.

-Sí, cada noche me siento en la ventana a pedirle que me traiga a ese alguien que me complemente, a mi alma gemela y también le pregunto si hay alguien más que lo haga, al parecer no soy el único. ¿Tú que le pides a la luna?- Su voz sonaba tan serena que hasta a mí se me contagió.

-Lo mismo, le pido que me traiga a alguien en quien confiar, como un Carlisle pero para mí- solté una pequeña carcajada al pensar en Carlisle como mi complemento.

-Hazte a un lado de la ventana Bella- Obedecí en cuanto me lo pidió pero me arrepentí al ver que saltaba hacia el árbol que quedaba entre nuestras habitaciones, ya en el árbol salto hacia mi ventana golpeándose en cuanto cayó dentro de esta- Mierd… Miércoles eso dolió.

-Tú eres el único loco que se lanza de una ventana a otra- rodé mis ojos mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Gracias – aun tenia rondando por mi cabeza las palabras anteriores… el también hablaba con la luna tal vez el pueda ser, ¿Seria esto una coincidencia?- Bella ¿Sabías que la luna no habla?- Asentí- Entonces sabes que sus respuestas pueden darse en hechos.

-No lo sé, a veces pienso que esos hechos son todo lo contrario a lo que le pido, date cuenta nada más le pido alguien que me apoye y se lleva a Alice que era mi único apoyo incondicional.

-Pero me trajo a mi junto a ti, para mi es más que suficiente- cada vez iba acercando más mis labios a los suyos.

-Si eso es cierto.

-Entonces ¿no crees que si te ha traído lo que le has pedido?- preguntó mientras acercaba más sus labios a los míos.

-Tal vez, solo que aun no estoy segura de que así sea.

-¿Crees que ya encontraste a ese complemento?

-Sí, pero no sé si yo sea su complemento.

-La luna no se equivoca cuando junta corazones.

-Tal vez se ha estresado de mis peticiones y ha decidió ligarme a alguien pero que ese alguien no esté ligado a mí.

-Créeme Bella mi corazón esta mas que ligado al tuyo- abrí mi boca de asombro y el aprovecho para juntar sus labios con los míos, se sentía como si ahora todo estuviera en su lugar. Ambos correspondíamos con intensidad con ganas de más. Nos separamos lentamente y en ese momento aproveche para hablar.

-¿Y quien ha dicho que mi corazón está ligado al tuyo y no al de otra persona?- Sabia que no era así pero quería saber el porqué de su atrevimiento.

-Porque de no ser así no habrías correspondido el beso, además estuve pensando que quizá la luna quería juntar a dos locos que le hablaban uno al lado del otro. No hay coincidencias solo causa y efecto- junto de nuevo nuestros labios y esta vez había perdido mis dudas.

Edward tenía razón en sus palabras y para mí no solo había sido un gran amigo en estos últimos tres meses sino que había sido el motivo por el que le pidiera con más intensidad a la luna que me trajera a ese alguien. Luego de un mes de la llegada de Edward ese alguien tenía nombre y era el suyo, aunque nunca se lo dijera a nadie.

Mis vecinos, amigos y familia creen que estoy loca por hablarle a la luna, lo que ellos no saben es que la luna te escucha y silenciosamente te responde, por eso y por tener a Edward en estos momentos junto a mi abrazados en mi cama es que nunca me arrepentiré de hablarle a luna.


End file.
